


Baby Love

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Shower, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pregnancy, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, that has to be Zayn! Look at those eyes!” Louis yells, looking back over her shoulder at Zayn before turning her attention forwards again.<br/>Niall grins and squeezes Zayn’s hand lightly, looking up at the projected baby photo on the wall that Harry had rigged up for her baby shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

“No, that has to be Zayn! Look at those eyes!” Louis yells, looking back over her shoulder at Zayn before turning her attention forwards again.

Niall grins and squeezes Zayn’s hand lightly, looking up at the projected baby photo on the wall that Harry had rigged up for her baby shower. They were currently playing a game where they had to guess who was who from their baby photos. 

“Who else thinks that it’s Zayn?” Harry asks and a few people put their hands up around the room. She clicks the remote in her hand and an adult photo of Zayn smiling at the camera appears. “It was Zayn!” she says cheerfully and everyone claps and coos at Zayn.

“As if that could’ve been anyone _but_ you,” Niall says softly, leaning her chin on Zayn’s shoulder before kissing it gently. 

“Any guesses who this is?” Harry asks as the next photo appears. 

“I don’t know about you but that its _one_ cute baby!” Louis exclaims loudly, _purposefully_ and Niall rolls her eyes. 

“Lou’s being obvious again,” Niall adds, muttering her words into Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn grins and turns her head, kissing the tip of Niall’s nose. She ignores the reveal of who the baby was in favour of kissing Zayn softly.

It’s a wonderful baby shower, though. Harry has really outdone herself. She has been doting on Niall since Niall became pregnant and she took it upon herself to organise the entire baby shower, including all of the games they were playing. It has been more fun than Niall thought a baby shower could be. Harry’s enthusiasm has been contagious, though, and it’s made her entire day perfect. 

It warms Niall’s heart knowing that her friends are there for her during her pregnancy and that they can’t wait to be the best aunties possible to her and Zayn’s baby. 

She rests her hand on her stomach, feeling a kick against her palm. It still feels weird, having something inside of her that’s going to be a real living being in less than two months’ time. It’s quite nerve-wracking too, Niall thinks. She still isn’t sure that she’s one hundred percent ready to be a parent but she thinks that Harry is the _only_ person who is one hundred percent ready to have a baby. So it makes her feel a little better. 

“You alright?” Zayn whispers, her nose brushing against Niall’s cheek gently.

Niall nods. “Yeah,” she says. 

The games have been fun so far. Harry made sure that there were plenty of things to do for all of them, even Niall. Her favourite so far had been watching four of their friends at a time playing pregnancy Twister where they had all strapped pillows to their stomachs and tried to play the game. It had everyone laughing for ages. 

The guess the baby photo game finished with Louis winning, not that Niall is surprised – she probably helped Harry set it all up, after all. But still, Louis takes her baby bottle filled with M&Ms and holds it high above her head proudly. She bows and thanks everyone else for their competition.

“Alright, sit down, you,” Harry says fondly. “Now, for my _favourite_ game,” she continues, turning to the table behind her that has all of the prizes and games on it. She picks up a stack of cards and a bag of pencils and starts passing them around. “This is baby scramble!” she begins. “You have to unscramble all of the baby related words as quickly as you can. The first person done wins. Keep your cards face down until I say to start.”

Once everyone has a card and a pencil in hand, Harry glances around the room, catching Niall’s eye and throwing her a wink that Niall can’t help but grin back at.

“And start!” Harry says.

Niall turns her card over and chuckles at the little clip art babies adorning the edges. Harry has really outdone herself, she thinks. She can hear everyone scribbling furiously on their cards to try and win, and the hushed mumbles of Louis muttering something to Liam sitting next to her. She glances up to see Liam elbowing Louis in the side and covering her card with her hand. Niall has the best, most idiotic and fun friends ever.

“Done!” 

Niall starts as Zayn calls out that she’s done and there’s a collective groan. Niall should have known that her girl would get this particular prize – she’s an English teacher, after all. Harry accepts Zayn’s card and hums to herself as she checks it all over before turning to Zayn with a beaming smile.

“Zayn wins!” she says cheerfully. “Come choose your prize.”

Zayn presses a kiss to the top of Niall’s head as she gets up and wanders over to the table behind Harry. Niall can’t see what she selects but Harry grins and nods at her. 

“Alright,” Zayn says. “Hi, everyone. That’s the last game we have, but Niall and I want to thank everyone for coming. Harry, you’ve made this the best baby shower possible and have _honestly_ outdone yourself with everything, so thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Harry says, hugging Zayn tightly. “As this baby’s future godmother, it’s the least I can do.”

“I have to say a massive thank you to my beautiful Niall,” Zayn adds and Niall beams at her, “who is carrying our baby. I can’t wait to be a mum with you, Niall.”

Everyone applauds and Zayn mumbles something to Harry who nods once and straightens herself up, getting everyone’s attention effortlessly. 

“There’s only one more thing to do today,” she begins, “and that is to enjoy this amazing cake that I made. So help yourselves to a slice and enjoy the rest of Niall’s baby shower!”

Niall gets herself up out of her chair and waddles over to where Zayn is standing with Louis and Liam. Harry steps behind the cake and immediately starts cutting into it to give all of their guests a slice. 

“Hi,” she says, cupping one hand under her belly, thankful for the loose dress she’s wearing. 

“Hey,” Zayn returns with a smile. “Do you want some cake?”

“I’d love some,” Niall replies. 

Zayn kisses her cheek and leaves to get them cake, Louis calling out after her that she wants a big slice too. 

“Are you having a good time, love?” Niall’s mum asks as she approaches, resting her hand lightly on Niall’s back.

“The best,” Niall replies. They talk for a while with Liam and Louis, chatting about how fun the party has been so far. Niall feels the baby kick again and she smiles to herself. She catches Liam’s gaze and reaches for her hand, pressing it against the side of her stomach.

“It’s still so weird knowing that you and Zayn are going to be parents soon,” Liam says as Niall’s baby kicks against her palm. 

“It is weird,” Niall agrees. “But I can’t wait.”

“All of this baby stuff has given Harry baby fever again,” Louis says, her gaze going to where Harry is still serving up cake. “She already wants another one even though Dylan is only six months old.”

Niall snorts. “I’m surprised she didn’t try to bring Dylan with you guys tonight.”

“Oh, she did,” Louis says, taking a sip of her drink. “But I promised her that if our daughter could spend the night with Grandma, that I’d think about having another baby already.”

“She’s got you whipped, Tommo,” Liam teases. 

“Don’t I know it,” Louis replies fondly. 

Zayn comes back a moment later, carrying paper plates with slices of cake on them. “Here you go, babes,” she says to Niall, handing her a piece. 

Niall accepts the plate and Zayn passes plates to Liam, Louis and Maura. Niall moans at the first bite of her cake. It’s so soft and fluffy. It makes her want to live in the cake forever. Niall voices her thoughts and receives laughter from her friends in return. 

Once Niall has finished her slice of cake, she sets her paper plate down on the end of a table and walks around the room, thanking all of her friends for coming and their beautiful gifts. She reminds them to each take a party bag when they leave and she receives many hugs and kisses on her cheek as people start to leave.

There’s only her family and her closest girls left half an hour later, everyone having left with another slice of cake and a party bag that Harry had put together that no doubt consisted of baby trinkets. Louis wasn’t lying when she said Harry had baby fever again. 

Niall doesn’t know how she does it. She doesn’t mind being pregnant but she can’t see herself wanting another one within six months of this one being born. But that’s just Harry, she thinks. 

“How’s my baby going?” Zayn asks, approaching with a smile.

“We’re good,” Niall replies. 

Zayn dips her head and presses a kiss to Niall’s stomach over her dress, her eyes closed so her eyelashes are brushing the apples of her cheeks. She’s so gorgeous, Niall thinks. Especially like this, so soft and full of love for Niall and their baby. 

“I love you,” Niall says when Zayn stands, her hands on either side of Niall’s large stomach. 

“I love you too,” Zayn replies. 

“I can’t wait to be a mum with you, Zayn,” she adds softly, cuddling close into Zayn when she opens her arms to Niall, stroking her hair. 

“Me too,” Zayn echoes. “It’s going to be scary but if Tommo can do it, we can, right?”

Niall snorts and nods, smiling into Zayn’s neck. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty fifth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
